Working Together
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: A new class of Hogwarts students are related to some current students and faculty. Chaos ensues.


+++++ Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters, not i.

One thing Harry, Draco and Hermione do not realize they share is younger siblings. Harry and Draco have little sisters, while Hermione has a little brother. Lisa Potter was sent to live with another family when she was very young. Rebecca Malfoy was also sent away when she was fairly young. Webster Granger has lived with her aunt. Lisa has not seen their brother since she was three and Harry was seven. Webster sees Hermione every two summers, three weeks at a time. In the past few years minus the last one Draco and Rebecca had been secretly meeting up in a muggle hangout. This year, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron will be fourth years. Harry and Hermione have slowly drifted toward a relationship with Draco, while Ron refuses. Draco is the only one fully aware his sister will be coming, though he does not share this information.

Currently, Rebecca has just determinedly walked into the portal, being it the same way her brother had explained. She has the gorgeous silky snow hair and crisp silver eyes. She is dressed very fashionably. She pops her head back through, identifying a crowd of kids roughly her age. She cocks her head to the side and whistles to get their attention.

"Oi, you lot. Looking for nine and three quarters?"

"It's a head!" A boy with corn-silk hair exclaims.

"Just believe and come on through." She answers an unasked question.

Rebecca rolls her eyes and pops back to the platform, setting her sights on the magnificent train before her. Before long, a boy with shaggy brown hair, a girl with hot pink dyed hair, a girl with beautiful flowing brown hair, a boy with choppy black hair and finally the corn-silk boy pass through. He comes in, covering his eyes, and runs into a trashcan. The others smirk slightly.

"My name is Rebecca." She extends her arm to the group.

Choppy black hair takes it first. "Reed. Very pleased to mettin' ya."

Pink hair spits on her hand to shake. "Elsa. Go on an' shake it, ya prat."

Shaggy brown gives a bear hug rather than a handshake. "Name's Webster."

Flowing hair takes a look at the hugging and the spit-covered hands. She makes a face then holds her hand out to Rebecca. "I'm Lisa."

Lastly, corn-silk trots over. He raises a timid hand. "I'm Cortland."

The six board the train along with the others and set their belongings into storage. Seats are divided and the group splits in half. Reed, Lisa and Elsa sit toward the front. There are maybe twelve others who hardly make a sound, besides nervous chatter.

"How do you suppose Hogwarts will be?" Reed asks excitedly.

"A waste." Elsa grumbles. "I'd rather go to boarding school."

"Then why are you coming here?" Lisa groans.

"Being forced." She narrows her eyes. "Lousy, good-for-nothing "

While Elsa prattles to herself about how dreadful the next few years of her life will be, Lisa turns to Reed.

"How long've you known?"

"Known?"

"Honestly, Reed." She shakes her head. "How long've you known you were a wizard?"

"Oh, I just found that out, actually. Set fire to my telly." He laughs.

"Fantastic." Lisa agrees in a sarcastic tone, which Reed cannot tell. "It happens I've known for quite some time. Mother says hm "

"Hmm? Your mother?"

"Oh, that. Yes, I've known I was a wizard and all. But Mother only recently told how she adopted me. I don't actually have a clue on my real family. And to think, I've been all out in the muggle world, claiming to be Lisa Darcblood."

Down at the back of the train, there are only five others besides the second half of the group. They are enjoying the sights outside. Cortland has his legs pulled to his chest. Webster and Rebecca have a conversation.

"So, how'd you know about the secret portal?" Webster asks.

"Oh, my brother told me. He's a level four, you know."

"Get out." He laughs. "My sister goes here too. Level four or level five, I'm not too sure, though."

"Not too sure?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I, uh, I haven't seen her since last summer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What's her name?"

Instead of answering, a voice over the loud speaker informs the kids they have reached their destination. Rowboats are available; no more than four kids to a boat. The first boat is for the professors and officials. The second is for the determined kids. The third and fourth have four from up front each. The fifth has two from up front, one from the back and Lisa. The sixth holds Rebecca, Webster, Cortland and one from up front. The last holds Elsa, Reed and the last one from up front.

The second boat cradles an extremely pale girl with long raven hair. She is bakring out orders in an eerily clam voice. One boy has scraggly brown hair and rows quickly. The other boy has sandpaper hair that seems to melt on his head. His is a more even pace. The girl has red hair in skinny pigtails. She has thick, oversized glasses. She is helping sandpaper hair accelerate his speed.

The third has a boy with blond hair and a distinct unibrow, a boy who looks exactly like him but with two eyebrows, a boy with dirty blond hair and braces, and a girl dressed in goth. The fourth holds a brown haired girl dolled in pink, a jittery brown haired boy, a snarky girl with fiery hair, and a slightly overweight girl with silver-green hair and a sneaky grin.

Lisa shouts the orders in the fifth boat. A jittery black haired boy with fogged glasses, a purple haired girl with thick red glasses and a redheaded girl with distraction issues follow her lead. In the sixth, they work as a team. Rebecca and Cortland work the right side. Webster and a black haired tomboy work the left. In the last, Reed does most of the work. Elsa is caught up in her own world and the dark-skinned girl hums to herself. Eventually, they make it to the castle. It is so much more than any of them could imagine.

So, they're related. But that isn't always a good thing. Please review.  



End file.
